Darkness
by featherpelt109
Summary: Featherpaw's life is amazing. There are no wars, she coming to her warrior ceremony, it's perfect. But when she starts to fall for a tom, what will happen when she finds out his deepest secret may threaten her clan? *Allegiances are up!*


THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Timberstar- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Flamefur- orange tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Medicine cat: Reedpelt- white tom with unusual brown chest, belly, and paws and green eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Warriors: 

Sunpetal- gold and brown flecked she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Flowerear- pale gray she-cat with one white ear and blue eyes

Snowclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Greypaw

Pinewhisker- brown tabby tom with white chest and green eyes

Featherpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Bluenose- White she-cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Robinfur- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Crowtail- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenwhisker- black tom with white chest, belly and paws and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Greypaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Gingerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormpaw- black tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightningpaw- gold she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Moonpaw- white she cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Jaysong- blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Mintpetal- grey and white flecked she-cat with green eyes

Goldfur- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Nightstar- black tom with white spots and green eyes

Deputy: Heatherfur- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Opalmoon- gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mintclaw- white she-cat with grey chest and paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Rockpelt- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Darktail- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Yellowpelt- yellow tabby tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Kinktail- black tom that has a crooked tail and amber eyes

Jetfeather- pale grey tom with blue eyes

Moonpetal- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Honeytail- orange tabby she-cat with one white paw and tipped tail and green eyes

Apprentices: 

Poolpaw- blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Larkpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Elders:

Blacktail- white she-cat with a black tipped tail

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swiftstar- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Swirlpaw

Deputy: Blackclaw-black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sandpelt- pale orange tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors:

Turtlefoot-brown and white patched she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Maypaw

Birdwing- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Honeynose- dark orange she-cat with green eyes

Mudtail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Weaselmist- grey she-cat with green eyes

Thrushclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Sunpatch- gold she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Maypaw- grey and white flecked she-cat with green eyes

Swirlpaw- graceful white she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftpaw- yellow and white tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Longpelt- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Streamstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Mudfoot- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Robinfeather- light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Warriors: 

Heathernose- gold she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Silvernose- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Whitetail- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw

Dirtpelt- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Reedfoot- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Starpelt- black and white tom with green eyes

Velvetfur- dark grey tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Lakepaw- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw- white tom with green eyes

Streampaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Rockpaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Elders: 

Tinyfoot- gold she-cat with green eyes

Blacktail- black tom with amber eyes


End file.
